No Mueras - Spamano Two-shots FR
by Anayvia
Summary: 21 décembre 1914. Lovino Vargas rencontre un journaliste espagnol un soir comme les autres. La guerre éclate en Italie [Spamano AU]


Bienvenue dans la première partie de ce two-shot ! Les mots de langues étrangères sont traduits à la fin de ce chapitre.

Romeo Vargas : Rome

Lovino Vargas : Romano

Feliciano Vargas : Italie

Marcello Vargas : Seborga

Antonio Carriedo-Fernandéz : Espagne

 **Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya n'a pas voulu me donner ses personnages, même en échange d'une glace.**

O

O

o

~21 décembre 1914~

Lovino marchait dans la neige, emmitouflé dans l'épaisse écharpe que lui avait cousu son grand-père. Ses pas étaient lents, et il traînait des pieds. Il n'était pas pressé.

Personne n'était dans les rues de Genève, à cette heure, il le savait, et il préférait ça. Lovino n'avait jamais été très doué avec les relation sociale, trop honnête, trop vulgaire, il avait arrêté de faire des efforts pour les autres depuis un petit moment déjà. Même s'il était de la famille de son stupide peintre de frère, Lovino n'aimait pas beaucoup le succès.

Il s'arrêta sous un vieux lampadaire qui éclairait faiblement l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il sortit ses mains auparavant enfoncés dans ses poches et souffla dessus, pourtant celle-ci déjà recouverte de gants.

Il se mit à lever la tête et contempler le ciel, grisé par les nuages qui relâchaient des milliers de flocons blancs purs.

Plongés dans ses pensés, il n'entendit pas les pas de l'inconnu craquer sur la neige et s'approcher de lui. L'inconnu se plaça doucement à côté de Lovino, toujours la tête orientée vers le ciel. Il lui adressa un petit regard en souriant avant de lever lui aussi la tête pour regarder ce que l'Italien trouvait de si fascinant. L'inconnu ouvrit la bouche et attendit quelques secondes avant d'élever la voix.

"¿ Perdóname, eres español ?"

Lovino sursauta et se décala de quelques pas, sa méfiance n'étant pas de trop.

"Cazzo ! Tu m'as fait peur enfoiré ! Puis t'as dit quoi, j'comprends rien !"

L'inconnu sourit bêtement et souffla de la buée.

"Désolé.", dit-il avec un fort accent espagnol, "Connaissez-vous un photographe espagnol ?"

"Nan connais pas.", dit-il toujours à quelques mètres de sécurité.

L'inconnu le dépassait de quelques centimètres et avait le teint légèrement mate. Ses yeux émeraudes le fixait avec incompréhension et ses cheveux bruns chocolats étaient parsemés de flocons.

"Je crois qu'on m'a posé un lapin." dit-il en baissant la tête et souriant faiblement. "Je m'appelle Antonio Carriedo-Fernandéz, et vous ?"

"Lovino."

"Lovino comment ?"

"Vargas."

"C'est joli."

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Lovino regarda de nouveau l'inconnu, bien qu'il soit que très peu éclairé à cause du lampadaire usé.

"Sinon je suis journaliste.", reprit l'inconnu.

"Super", répondit Lovino sarcastiquement, légèrement agacé par le moulin à paroles qu'était l'espagnol.

"Huh, je pourrais vous interviewer ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Sur la guerre. J'aurais besoin de témoignages de citoyens alors je pensais que vu que l'on s'entend plutôt b-"

"J'ai rien à dire moi."

Antonio se tut. Il murmura un faible "D'accord..". Il sourit de nouveau, pas près de lâcher Lovino malgré l'heure tardive.

"Et vous faites quoi dans la vie, vous"

"Arrêtes de me vouvoyer bastardo !"

"Tu fais quoi dans la vie Lovino ?", se corrigea l'espagnol.

"J'fais rien. Des études à chier."

"Tu n'as pas des hobbies ?", s'interrogea Antonio.

"Nan."

"Musique ? Danse ? Théâtre ?"

"Rien je te dis !"

"Peinture ?"

Lovino soupira, l'espagnol n'était pas bien méchant, mais il commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système.

"C'est mon frère le peintre."

"Oh c'est vrai ? C'est super ! Il est connu ?"

"Ouais."

La cloche de l'église retentit, coupant les deux hommes dans leur discution. Antonio se mit à paniquer.

"Mierda ! Il faut absolument que je me trouve quelque part où dormir ! Je dois y aller Lovi, au revoir !"

Lovino piqua un fard en entendant ce surnom inattendu. L'italien gromela et regarda l'espagnol s'éloigner à grands pas. Il lécha ses lèvres gercées, et à toutes attentes, accoura vers l'espagnol et s'agrippa à son épais manteau.

Antonio s'arrêta et se retourna et lui demanda d'un regard qu'est ce qu'il n'y allait pas.

Lovino, en détournant le regard, commença à balbutier des semblants de mots avant de secouer la tête et reprendre plus clairement.

"Je, enfin, on pourrait t'accueillir chez moi, et puis tu pourrais interviewer mon frère et puis, Nonno pourrait répondre à tes questions ou je sais pas, on a un vieux matelas ou si tu veux le canapé comme tu veux.", lâcha Lovino d'une traite. Le visage d'Antonio s'illumina.

"C'est vrai ? Ça me ferait très plaisir, Lovi !", s'écria-t-il.

"Pas besoin de crier, bastardo.", gromela Lovino, se retournant pour lui indiquer le chemin.

C'est alors qu'ils se mirent les deux à marcher sur les trottoirs enneigés, l'un parlant à toute allure, racontant tout et n'importe quoi, et l'autre répliquant quelques insultes par ci par là et esquivant les coups que faisait enthousiastement l'espagnol en parlant -criant-.

Lovino poussa la porte d'entrée.

"Nonno, j'suis là ! On a un problème de type, j'ai parlé avant de réfléchir !", cria-t-il. Antonio pouffa en enlevant son gros manteau.

"Lovino ! Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré, idiota ?", dit la voix du prénomé Nonno. "Et crie pas, Féli et Marcello sont déjà au lit."

Un viel homme fit son apparition au bas de l'escalier, visiblement de parenté avec Lovino, et resta bouche-bée devant notre cher espagnol qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte.

"Lovi ! Tu t'es enfin fait un ami !", s'écria-t-il en se ruant pour câliner son petit fils.

"Ferme là le vieux !", s'écria Lovino en se débattant pour ne pas recevoir des bisous baveux non-voulus de son lot grand père.

"Language !"

Nonno se dirigea vers Antonio et lui serra frénétiquement la main.

"Enchanté, je suis Romeo Vargas, le grand père de Lovino.", dit-il.

"Antonio Carriedo-Fernandéz, de même.", répondit l'espagnol, tout sourire.

Nonno se retourna de nouveau vers Antonio et Lovino, le visage plus sérieux. "Bon, quel est le problème ?"

Suite à un long débat, Antonio se retrouva assis sur le canapé avec trois oreillers et deux grosses couvertures.

"Eh, tu fais pas de bruit sinon t'es mort, bastardo.", fit Lovino en rentrant dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés.

"Oui, bien sûr.", dit Antonio en déglutissant.

"Buona notte."

"Buenas noches."

Lovino était déjà parti de la pièce.

~27 décembre 1914~

La maison Vargas était plutôt animée ses temps-ci. Antonio était resté pour Noël grâce aux supplications répétitives de Féliciano, soutenu par Marcello avec sa justification imparable : "Il est gentil, et c'est bien les gens gentils dans un famille."

Même si Lovino ne l'admetterait jamais, il appréciait la compagnie de l'hispanique et était plus ou moins heureux qu'il reste pour les festivités d'hiver.

Antonio, pour remercier l'hospitalité des Vargas, faisait souvent le repas et s'occuper du lavage des vetements.

"Lovi, une lettre pour toi !", cria Antonio.

L'espagnol arriva en trombes dans la salle à manger où se trouvait Lovino et posa la lettre sur la table.

"C'est quoi ça ?", soupira l'italien n'aimant pas être dérangé.

"Je sais pas, ça à l'air important", commenta l'espagnol en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Lovino décocha le sceau et entreprit de lire sa lettre.

Après plusieurs minutes de non-réaction de la part de l'italien, Antonio passa une main devant ses yeux.

Lovino leva lentement la tête. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, et il étouffa un sanglot.

"Je suis forcé de rejoindre l'armée italienne. Je pars dans deux jours."

O

O

o

'¿ Perdóname, eres español ?' Pardonnez moi, êtes vous espagnol ? (espagnol)

'Cazzo !' Putain ! (italien)

'Bastardo !' Bâtard ! (italien)

'Mierda !' Merde ! (espagnol)

'Idiota' Idiot (italien)

'Buona notte' (italien)

'Buenas noches' (espagnol)


End file.
